


过载训练

by Crusher



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, brief somnophilia, but only FOR THE PAIRING, for the pairing this is ridiculous fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 和惊破天在一起，一切都洋溢着热情与不可思议。狂飙学会了去控制与取悦。
Relationships: Cyclonus/Galvatron
Kudos: 5





	过载训练

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).
  * A translation of [Overload Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277921) by [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius). 



> 本文是Caius的 _Overload Training_ 的授权翻译。  
> 如题，狂飙很努力。以及没错，快1202年了，但我还是得说，G1的这对可以的。
> 
> 作者注：
> 
> 我在翻看旧文来重新发表的时候，发现了我的文档里的这一篇（的大部分）。如果我之前在别的地方发过，我也不知道它现在在哪，所以我编辑了一点然后放到这里了。

狂飙第一次被惊破天抓住接收器时，他的整个系统都被能量、热爱与兴奋充满过度。几秒内，他陷入了狂喜的系统故障，他的程序记其为“过载”。

在他内芯深处，他知道他应当 **服侍** ，应当做点什么，将这些愉快的感觉给予 **惊破天** 。但他除了本能和盲目地紧紧抓住他的君王，在强壮的双手一次次让他的处理器崩溃时尖叫着惊破天的名号，什么也做不了。惊破天，在他上面——即便在极端情况下，他也总是 **关注** 着他的君王——愉快地笑了，贴得更近，源自他全身的能量盖过并充满了狂飙自身的脉冲电磁场。

惊破天大王过载时，一切都变成了紫白色，每一个受刺激的传感器和每一条管线都被他君王的愉悦所淹没。

*****

狂飙重新上线了，被扔在那，像个死了的扫荡一样瘫在地上。

他运行了一个诊断程序。他还能活；实际上他并没有严重受损，而且他熔断的电线和凹陷的装甲已经在努力自我修复。他站起来。

惊破天已经给了他在他短暂的生命里最奇妙，最热烈的经历，而狂飙为自己深感羞愧。 **他** 不该感到这么棒。这应是属于惊破天的愉悦；他的快乐则在于服侍。他必须要研究这个。

与此同时，他得找到他的君王。

*****

惊破天似乎并没有不高兴。按他君王的秉性，他似乎已经把整件事都忘记，全芯投入到了对汽车人的下一场战役中。

但接下来惊破天说到一半，就伸手去捏他的接收器，而狂飙的身体自动作出了反应，能量从他的关节迸发，涌入惊破天的手中，他拼命在系统过载的极乐里站直。

这并不理想，但惊破天很享受，所以狂飙也允许自己享受。任何情况下，他都会忍受。

*****

狂飙度过了接下来的三天——查尔星的白天，漫长而炎热——夜晚呢——漫长而寒冷——一直处于紧张状态，痴迷地想着惊破天什么时候会再来碰他。

这相当放荡，他明白。但惊破天似乎很喜欢让他时刻紧绷，突然碰机翼、接收器或后挡板来吓他一跳——有时，很羞耻地，是肩膀或膝盖。

他被碰哪里或许并不重要。惊破天是他的君王，而他用全身作出回应。

终于，他越来越容易恢复平衡了。适应是必要的，因为他不知道下一次过载什么时候会到来，而且之后他还需要准备做任何事——惩罚某个无礼的霸天虎，射击某个汽车人，修正飞行模式，说完他的话。

*****

其他一些事情，也因为练习变得容易了。第四天夜晚，惊破天不满足于一碰，就在狂飙正要从过载中恢复时，他的君王把他掀到了墙上。惊破天用全身把他压得 **死死的** ，手、嘴、大炮和身体全都在宣示着主权，而狂飙伸出手，不顾一切地回报这些抚弄，把一切都给他的君王！

那时在狂飙失去意识前，惊破天过载了两次，而从狂飙启动后的状况来看，他的君王在他失去意识的身体里又去了至少一次。

芯满意足，狂飙用双手描绘他的君王在他的装甲上留下的印记，与他的处理器描绘惊破天在他的管线中烧过的纹路同时。

真好。下次，他会做得更好。

*****

第六天，惊破天打量了一番他的肩膀，然后下令，“狂飙。为我过载。”

他正要申辩，表示歉意——他完全不知道怎样自己过载，他从没有考虑过在惊破天的手以外过载。“强大之人——”他说着，然后，过去几天的紧张、损伤、期待，以及惊破天在他身体里烧出的通路——一切都汇在了这个头衔中。

他服从了，跪倒在地，浑身发软。

惊破天走开了。但他似乎有被取悦。

*****

在狂飙有一小刻空闲的时候——这并不常见——他躲在一个黑暗的角落里，倚靠住一块大石头，然后开始小心翼翼地触碰自己，想着他的君王强壮的双手、他的笑、他的命令、大炮、大腿、 **王冠** ——他不知道是哪种想法使他过载的。也许只是那只放在他接收器上的手，拧着尚未从惊破天的齿下愈合的传感器。

可即使他大喊其主之名，这种感觉也不对劲；一直都是惊破天对他做这个的。

但他这么做是为了惊破天，只为了惊破天；如果惊破天下了命令，而狂飙不能服从怎么办？

他继续练习。

*****

惊破天大王把他摁在充电床上，嘴滚烫地贴紧接收器，手粗暴地玩弄机翼。狂飙的系统温度正在激升并达到峰值，这时惊破天下令：“别过载。”

他过载了。他停不下来。“强大之人——惊破天陛下——我很抱歉——！”

惊破天揍了他，然后走了。可能去找大火车了。也许是声波。

挨揍的时候，狂飙 **又** 过载了。

*****

狂飙的训练有了一个更极端的新目的。他强加给自己最残忍的抚弄，挖掘出有关惊破天最性感的记忆，尽最大努力 **不** 让自己过载。

好在他总是被打断。这和有个欲求不满的惊破天在他上面不一样——没有任何东西会一样——但是，在没完没了地争论配给制和燃料贮存的会议中过载，并没有在惊破天向 **他** 找乐子时让他的君王失望那么丢面甲。

*****

终于，惊破天又需要他的服侍了。这一次，狂飙被推跪下，给他的命令是抚摸，于是他热切地做了，全芯贯注于惊破天的需求，是一种无尽的享受，他亲吻他的长靴，抚摸他的大腿，舔舐他强大的粒子加农炮。

他被允许给惊破天带去过载，两次，一次是将头埋在大腿里，另一次是将手——危险而义无反顾地——伸入炮尖。

狂飙完全没有过载，但他兴奋得要死。

然后：“你干得不错，狂飙。”惊破天说着，用靴尖蹭了蹭他的接收器。“你可以过载了。”

“是，强大之人……！”从没有过这样的过载。他的全部感官都集中于为他的君王效劳的愉悦，以及 **惊破天大王** 本身的愉悦，他的系统被彻底征服。

当电流退却，他仍然抬头望着他的君王，乐于奉献。惊破天朝他微笑，让他再次用接收器蹭他的长靴。

“做得好，狂飙，”他的君王如是说，而就在 **这** 一刻，狂飙的系统，快乐地，崩溃在他的脚边。


End file.
